Behind the Smile
by Kaira-chan
Summary: It will be alittle angsty. Basically, Sasuke snoops through Naruto's stuff and discovers alot of stuff about him.
1. Sasuke the House Maid XD

Kaira-chan: This is my first Naruto fic. Be nice OK?

Pharaoh Yami: OK ^-^

Kaira-chan: What are you doing here?

Yami: He and I are your muses...

Kaira-chan: This is a different show . Go away before I sick Naruto on you...

Naruto: *Wolfing down ramen* What now?

Yami, Pharaoh Yami and Kaira-chan: =.=

Yami Kaira: You two! Out! Naruto, you're our new muse!

**Yami and Pharaoh Yami leave muttering Egyptian curses**

Naruto: Really? Cool! Kaira-chan don't own Naruto. And if you try to sue her I'll kick your ass ^-^.

Kaira-chan: ^-^ I'm going to like him as my muse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Naruto looked up as he heard banging on the door. He glowered. 

"Who the hell is it?" He yelled out. 

"Oi, dobe, it's me. Open up the damned door!" Sasuke's voice carried into Naruto's room. 

Naruto unstrapped his legs from the bed, hopped off, pulled on his usual orange outfit over his grey muscle shirt and boxers, and headed for the door, the entire time muttering curses under his breath. 

He threw open the door. "What the hell is it Sasuke, I was busy?!" Naruto growled. He was having a bad day. 

Sasuke stared at him. This was out of character. What happened to the usually hyperactive annoyingly happy shinobi that he was so used too?

"Geez, don't look so happy to see me," Sasuke replied coldly. 

"I'm not. Now what do you want?" 

Sasuke pushed past him, entering his house. "You haven't shown up for training in a while. Kakashi-sensei sent me to check up on me," He said, surveying Naruto's house. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "God, you live in a pigsty. When was the last time you cleaned up?"

"Last time my parents told me to," Naruto snapped, trying unsuccessfully to get Sasuke to get out of his house. 

Sasuke took that as a never. "OK then, I guess I'll stick around and clean up," He smiled. 

Naruto stared at him. "Since when do you smile?" He asked. 

"Since you began to be all pissy," Sasuke glared. 

Naruto's eyes darted to his kitchen, so fast Sasuke couldn't even be sure that he saw them move. "Yeah yeah, whatever, just hurry and clean and then get out."

"Gladly," Muttered Sasuke under his breath. 

He looked around. Why had he agreed to this? He sighed and rubbed his temples. Kakashi was worried about Naruto. He hadn't shown up for training sessions lately, and he had been failing to show up for unimportant missions. Not that Sasuke didn't feel like skipping them once in a while to, but Naruto wasn't the type. He may complain, but he was unbelievably dedicated. 

Sasuke had planned just to show up, see his smiling face, ask why he was slacking, and then leave. But seeing Naruto like this gave him a change of plan. What better way to get to know someone/learn about what was going on with them, then to snoop in their stuff? And what better way to snoop, then to pretend to clean? 

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't the type to snoop around in other peoples business. He respected their privacy, since he needed his fair share. 

But this was different. This was a team member, and if he didn't smarten up, then he would screw it up for Sasuke too. 

He went into Naruto's room. By the look of his bed, Naruto had just been training. So he was still training by himself, but he wasn't showing up from group training, or the missions. 

He picked up a bowl and sniffed it. His nose wrinkeled in disgust. This stuff had probably been sitting out here a week. 

He picked it up and went towards the kitchen, but as he stepped into it, Naruto hopped out, still looking angry. "Stay the hell away from my kitchen," Naruto growled. 

Sasuke unintentionally stepped back a step. "Ok, Ok. Geez, what's wrong with you today?" 

"You," Naruto replied simply. 

"Shut up Naruto. I try to help you and this is the thanks I get. Whatever," Sasuke said, shoving the bowl into Naruto's hands.

Despite what he said, he went back into Naruto's room, to begin cleaning more. He couldn't help but be disgusted at what he saw. Naruto's house was a complete dump. 

Sasuke may live alone, but at least he cleaned his house. What the hell was Naruto thinking. Surely no one could live in conditions like this, let alone consintrate, or train. He was doing Naruto a favor by cleaning. At least then Naruto might get to train without so much distraction. 

He got down onto his knee's and began to pick up Naruto's cloths. He sighed. He had a lot of work to do...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I know, I know, everyone was way out of character, and it seems really pointless, but it WILL get better (It can't get any worse)...at least I hope it will...this was my very first Naruto fic . Wah!

Yami Kaira: All your fics are horrible.

Kaira-chan: I know .

Naruto: Do I really act like that?

Kaira-chan: No, You were OOC. *Glomps him* But I promise you'll get back in character in later chapters...

Naruto: OK ^-^ Does Sasuke HAVE to be in it?

Kaira-chan: Yes Naruto, now say your line. 

Naruto: Oh yeah! Please READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Important Notice!

~~~NOT A CHAPTER OR ANYTHING, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!~~~  
  
Okay, just so you peoples know, this is NOT Kaira-chan, this is Jeshi-chan. I am on Kaira-chan's account and am putting up these notices to say that..  
  
KAIRA-CHAN IS GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS, SO SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES OR READ YOUR REVIEWS OR WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE SHE DOES THAT I DON'T...lol  
  
Oh, she also wanted me to say something about her "bastard parents" as she calls them...so uh...let's see..  
  
Okay, so you see, unlike Kaira-chan, I love my parents...actually, I love my mum...I hate my dad's guts, and I'd wish he'd die..but to say something about Kaira-chan's parents...um...let's see...  
  
THEY'RE JUST BEING BIG BIG BIG MEANIES!!  
  
Actually, she was grounded for swearing at her dad...I wouldn't be grounded for swearing at MY dad, my mum would probably give me $5 for it. She'd think it's hilarious...  
  
BUT NOT KAIRA-CHAN'S PARENTS!! They grounded her, so on her behalf, I'll just say, "YOU BIG BIG MEANIES!! 2 WEEKS IS THE WORST GROUNDING TIME EVER!!!"  
  
Thank you people, and Kaira-chan will be back in 2 weeks...hopefully less...^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Sorry people, still one more chapry unti...

Kaira-chan: I'm baaack ^_^ *Looks at all the reviews* O_o And I thought only the people who wrote good stories got a lot of reviews O_o 21 on the first chappy. I guess I was wrong then ^-^;

Dark Kaira: ..... This is weird....It took you like, 17 chapters on CoP to break 100 reviews... 

Kaira-chan: Yeah...I'm scared...it must be because the Naruto fandom is so small...

Dark Kaira: *Nods* Yeah, that must be it...

Naruto: What now?

Kaira-chan: nvm Naruto-sama ^-^ Just say your line. 

Naruto: Naruto-sama? Naruto-sama =^____^= That has a good ring to it. Oh yeah, Kaira-chan in no way owns Naruto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Naruto stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, glaring at his reflection. Then he sighed and looked down. 

_He caught me off guard. Dammit Naruto. _Don't _let people catch you off guard. _He looked back in the mirror, this time his usual fox grin stared back at him. _Alright Naruto. This time, don't let him catch you off guard. Smile and be happy. _

  


Sasuke threw cloths into what he deemed the laundry basket. In actuality, it was just a bucket, but it would suffice. 

He threw Naruto's pajama's into the basket, and stared at the object under it, his face registering faint surprise. 

He picked it up loosely in his hand. _What is this? Why does the dobe have it in his house? _He asked himself. He lifted up to eye-level, and stared at it. 

"Oi! Dobe! Get over here!" He called. 

Naruto ran grinning into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the object in Sasuke's hand. 

"Where did you get that?" He asked. 

"From your floor... mind telling me what it is?" He looked at Naruto, once again his face registering faint surprise. Naruto was smiling stupidly again. 

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and snatched the object out of his hand. He grinned stupidly, blushing slightly. "It's my night cap," He said, putting the walrus night cap on his head. 

Sasuke stared at him, and chocked back a laugh. "You look ridiculous in that dobe," He said, fighting off a grin. 

"Really? I thought it was cute..." Naruto said, trying to look at his head. Oh course he couldn't, which made fighting off a grin even harder for Sasuke. 

"Take it off dobe, before I force it off," He said, his voice cracking, because he was still choking down that laugh. 

Naruto grinned at him. "Ok, Ok," He laughed, he took it off, then disappeared an reappeared behind Sasuke. He stuffed it onto his head, then ran to the front to get a good look. 

He burst out laughing. "It suits you Sasuke!" He said in between laughs. 

Sasuke blushed and reached to pull it off. Naruto grabbed his wrist. "No, keep it on for a moment more," Naruto said, running out of the room. 

Sasuke's eyes followed him, his hand frozen reaching for it. He didn't understand what was going on, and it didn't register to him to pull off the cap while he could...until it was too late. 

Naruto ran into the room with a camera. "Say cheese!" He grinned, pressing the shutter button ((Is that what it's called?)). The flash went off and Sasuke stared at him blankly, until what just happened registered with him. 

"Hey!!" He yelled jumping to his feet. He lunged at Naruto, who disappeared, and reappeared on a shelf near his roof. "Ohayoo Sasuke-_kun_," He said mockingly, waving the camera. 

Sasuke glared at lunged at him again, but Naruto only disappeared and reappeared by his frount door. 

"Over here Sasuke," He said, still waving the camera mockingly. 

Sasuke ran at him again, and Naruto opened the door and hopped out of it. Sasuke unwittingly followed, his only thought is he couldn't let that picture leak out. Naruto jumped onto the street, where a few people were walking by. They all stopped to look as Sasuke jumped out after him.

Grins crossed all their faces, and they burst out laughing as they the sight unfolded in front of them. 

Sasuke reached up to his head, and felt the night cap still on there. In his haste, he had forgotten to take it off. 

Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke angrily ripped the cap off. He lunged at the unsuspecting Naruto. 

Naruto gasped as Sasuke lunged into him, and they began to wrestle on the street. 

At one point, Naruto had the upper hand, then Sasuke, then Naruto, they were pretty much even in strength. 

Well, except for the fact that Naruto had been caught off guard. Sasuke probably would've won, if it weren't for one of the adults coming and prying them apart. 

Naruto wiped his lip as the two of them hopped up the stairs into his house ((I don't know where I'm getting the image that he has to climb stares/one of those rope ladders in order to get to his front porch....)) 

He grinned widely. "I would've kicked your ass if that old man hadn't gotten in the way..." 

"I'm sure..." Sasuke said sarcastically. 

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he walked through the door. "I'm glad to know that the worlds greatest prankster hasn't lost his touch..."

Sasuke simply glared at him. He had no idea where Naruto put the damned camera. 

In a few minutes, he had all of Naruto's cloths in the bucket. "Go to the laundry mat and clean your cloths..." Sasuke said. 

"Ok," Naruto said, taking the bucket. 

"And watch them the whole time, or else someone will steal them," Sasuke said. 

"I know, I know," Naruto said. No one's elses cloths got stolen, but _no, _he was different somehow. Back when he was like, 8, he left them unwatched in the machine, and when he got back, they were all hanging from a tree, ripped up. 

"And wash your whites, brights, and darks apart," Sasuke continued. 

"I know how to wash my cloths Sasuke," Naruto said flatly. 

"And don't," Sasuke started, just to annoy Naruto. There was a dull _chink _as the bucket collided with Sasukes head. 

"I know Sasuke," He said. He hopped up to his window. "And don't go into the kitchen," He warned, jumping out of the window. 

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke sighed quietly. He wouldn't...at least not yet. And now that Naruto was gone, he could do what he had originally planned to do. 

He looked around. Now...where could he start?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Sorry people, angst next chappy. ^-^

Naruto: _Why _does he have to snoop through my stuff?

Kaira-chan: because its part of the story. Hey, at least now you have a piccy of him with your head cap ^_^ Oh yeah...about the grounding... My dad ungrounded me ^_^ I don't know why either...

Naruto: Hurrah! Oh yeah, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, that's right. I reply to the reviews, so if you have any questions, this is where I'll answer them...

  


Yoko sereana lita:

I'm so sorry *Bows* I hope this chapter was better. I really do. No angst yet, but there will be next chapter. And the detail thingy...I'm so sorry. I'll try harder. Yes, I know I'm lazy -.-; hehe ^-^;; Neways....Gomen *Bows in apology*

  


gelfling: 

Soon enough? I'm glad you think it's interesting. I take it you like OOCness? Lol ^_^;; oh well. I hope its an interesting first chapter too...

  


Naruke: 

You'll see ^-^... No! Naruto-sama is mine!! MINE!!! *Growls viciously*

Naruto: O_o *Blinks*....I have fans! YAY!!! *Dances*

  


JadeTiger: 

Lol, you'll see, soon enough. Door number 3 won't be open for a while yet tho...but when it does... . I hope I still have readers by then ^-^;;

  


ChibiDragon:

Yes, I'm the type of author who updates alot...unfortunately, I'm also currently working on 10 stories, plus some that aren't up yet ^-^;; hehe.... I'm still deciding to wether or not to make it Yaoi/Shonen Ai tho.. ^-^;;

  


Zephyr Wind: 

Thank you ^-^

  


Sadistic Demon:

Thank you ^_^ And I'll keep up the work...I'm not sure if it will necicarily be good tho -.-;

  


WuffieLover:

Yay! You reviewed this story. I'm honored ^-^ lol. Yes master =P ...that's odd...I always call people grasshopper O_o

  


: 

Firstly, I'd like to take this time to say, if your gonna have an anonymous review, plz put something down, even if its nonsense letters. It makes it so much easier to reply too ^-^;; Neways, I'll try ^-^

  


:D: 

Lol, yeah.. 'nice'. Lol ^-^ I continued ^-^

  


Keitorin:

Thank you ^-^

  


Monkfish:

Yay! You reviewed too! Lol, that is a funny idea.... O_o **Just imagined Sasuke in a maids outfit* O_O!!!

  


:

I said this to that last blank person who reviewed. Please put at least nonsense letters, it makes it so much easier to review. About bitchy Naruto? I don't really know right about now. I just needed it to make the story work ^-^;; 

  


Dragon:

I will ^-^

  


Firedragon97:

Thank you ^-^ And here's the next chapter. 

  


Ginji-ban:

Hey, what does your name me? **Curious little bugger aren't I?** lol, yep, Sasuke cleaning ^-^ Was this soon enough?

  


Rin-kin:

Hylo Rin and Yami Rin ^-^ You like Yu-Gi-Oh? I have YGO ficcys too =P Not like it matters...I'm a dirty advertiser for my own ficcys, aren't I? ^-^;;; Here's more of the ficcy, and I hope I continued soon enough for ya. 

  


Violet Wolf:

Hylo Ishtar-chan ^____^ Poor poor Sasuke...

Naruto: What's wrong with being a muse?

Kaira-chan: Wow! O_o None of my muses ever said that too me... Lol, luclky Hao...poor YM and Sasuke...where's YM BTW? Neways... lol, you got him reading off of cue cards? Naruto don't need them ^-^

Naruto: Because I'm so smeart ^_^

Kaira-chan:... you spelt smart wrong....

  


Chibi Chan the Fluffy Bunny:

Too lazy to sign in, eh? =P lol, oh well, s'all good ^-^ You shall see what he finds next chappy ^_^ I said before, I'm not sure if it will or not ^-^;;;; hehe, sorry if it does. And I know it was alittle short, but I have a thing where the chapters are always longer then the one bofre it so...yeah...soon they shall be long O_o

  


:

Lol, I said it before, please at least put gibberish letters in your name =P Actually, you're the only one whose said they want it SasuNaru O_o Weird, huh?

  


Angelic Hooligan: 

I did ^-^ I hope you like...


	4. Naruto's Journal

Kaira-chan: I'd like to take this time to thank Sadistic Demon, who asked me to update. With out her ((I'm assuming you're a she, sorry if I'm wrong...)), it would've been a much longer wait until I updated

Dark Kaira: Because this moron has too many stories going on, and because of that, she never knows which one to work on _

Kaira-chan: hehe ^-^;; True....

Naruto: So...am I in this chapter?

Kaira-chan: Probably not...though you might be *Shrugs*

Naruto: ...I feel the love *Rolls eyes*

Kaira-chan: Just say the disclaimer!

Naruto: Right. Kaira-chan doesn't own me...

Kaira-chan: .... Naruto....

Naruto: What?! It says right here that Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto **Is pointing to a cue card** and since I'm Naruto, I figured what's the point of speaking in third person?

Kaira-chan: u.u *Glomps him anyways*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sasuke walked into Naruto's bedroom. That was as good a place as any to start. He told himself that he wouldn't go in the kitchen, he didn't _want _to go in the kitchen. That's what he told himself. Not like he believed it. 

He sat on Naruto's bed. It was hard, and worn, probably ancient. He thought for a moment, before getting up again and lifting the mattress. 

There he found some rolled up bills. He sweatdropped. He figured Naruto had more creativity then to put his money under the mattress, like so many other people did. He dropped the mattress, not finding anything else. 

He tucked the sheets under the mattress, making Naruto's bed. He'd be screwed if Naruto came home to the person who said he'd be cleaning, snooping around, without any cleaning done what-so-ever. 

He lifted the pillow, to put the blanket under, and saw an orange book, with gold writing. It spelt out _Uzumaki. _Sasuke flipped it open. Inside was writing, very big, and very mess, like a child had wrote it. 

_October 10th, 5 AF _((Ok, I have NO idea what year thing they go by, so AF means After Fox, ok? That makes Naruto about 5))

_Hey. It's my birthday! Incase you couldn't tell. Hehe. I just found this in one of the rooms in the back of the house. Isn't it great? I live alone, but that's ok. People don't seem to like me, but when I start school, I know I'll get lots of friends. I'm starting school real soon. It's going to be so much fun. _

_And I'll write in you every day, or try to at least ^-^ Well, I'm going now. I'm tired. Uzumaki Naruto, ninja extrodinare _((Spl? Anyone?))_, and future Hokage, signing off. _

  


Sasuke looked at the book, before smirking. So Naruto kept a journal. This would make easier. He'd just flip to the back of the book, or the last pages that were written on, and he'd find out what was up with his fellow team mate. 

He flipped through the book, his eyes scanning the paper quickly. He noticed at Naruto's writing slowly got smaller and neater. 

As he was skimming, something caught his eye. He stopped to read it. 

  


_February 14th, 8 AF. _

  


_ It's Valentines Day. Do I care? No. What's the point of this stupid holiday? I mean, all you do if hand out chocolates to everyone in the class. No big deal. I mean, everyone gets one. I got lots. The most in the class. More then even that Sasuke kid. He's so happy, and all the girls like him. I don't know why. _

_ I mean. Just because he's good looking, and athletic. I'm athletic too, right? And good looking too. _

_ Yeah. I got tons of chocolate. Lots from Sakura-chan, and Ino, and even that Hinata girl. She's weird, but that's besides the point. Everyone gave _me _chocolate. None to that Sasuke kid. _ _Oh! Who the hell am I kidding. I got nothing! Nothing at all! Well, I shouldn't say that. Hinata really did give me one. But she ran off before I could get over my shock and thank her. And that Sasuke kid, he got tons of chocolate._

_ I mean, tons of it! Every girl in the class gave his a mountain of it. And some guys too, asking if they could hang out with him. He excepted it all with a smile, and laughed, and began eating it. _

_ And there I was_, _with my one little chocolate heart from Hinata, not even nibbling it. _

  


Sasuke blinked. Him? Smile and laugh? He looked at the date, then smirked. Oh, it was before his parents had died. Before that damned brother of his killed everyone. He felt sorry for Naruto, but kept on skimming through the pages. The spaces between when he wrote were getting further and further apart. 

One entry he noticed was only a few lines long. The one that followed was just as short. 

  


_July 23rd, 8 AF _

  


_ You know that kid, Sasuke who I'm always complaining about? His parents died today, they were slaughtered this morning, but he still came to school. Yeah, I'm writing in class right now. _

_ Now that he's like me, maybe I'll finally get a friend? I think I'm going to talk to him at break. _((Yeah, that's right people. I'm cruel enough to kill Sasuke's clan on his birthday ^-^;;))

  


_Later today_

_ I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW UN...WORDABLE _((Hey, It's Naruto's book. He can make up words if he wants ^-^;;))_ SELFISH AND STUCK UP THAT KID IS!! I went to speak to him, and do you know what he did? He _growled _at me! Jerk._

  


Sasuke thought back. That was the day his parents had died. He didn't really remember a lot of it. Just that he had gone to school, but hadn't really paid attention. And that everyone was trying to feel sorry for him. Try to understand what he was feeling, though they never could. 

Then he remembered part of it. 

  


___ "Hi, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up, to see the villages number one loud mouth standing over him. He was leaning against a tree. _

_ He barely noticed how the usually energetic student was unusually solemn. _

_ "Mind if I sit?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, so Naruto sat beside him. "I heard about your parents. I know it's hard, but if you need any pointers on living alone I'm you're ma -" Naruto stopped whatever he was going to say, when Sasuke turned at him sharply, growling deeply. _

_ "Fine! Be that way!" Naruto yelled, then got up, to go sit on a swing a few trees away. _

  


Sasuke groaned. He had completely forgot that day that Naruto lived on his own. He wondered if things would've been different if he would've accepted Naruto's help. He shrugged it off. This was a mission, he couldn't get distracted. 

He noticed as he went on, some of the pages were dotted with brown spots. Dried blood. Not a lot, but enough to make Sasuke wonder. 

He flipped to the last written page of the book. He felt really guilty about reading into Naruto's life like that, so he decided no more skimming.

He looked at the date printed on it. September 1st, 14 AF. He mentally calculated the dates in his mind. Today was the 13th. That was about the time then, that Naruto had stopped coming. 

_I'm getting so fed up. I thought I had finally proven myself to be a ninja. Not that - that thing that everyone mistakes me for. I'm 14! Fourteen years of living in this village, and they still cant distinct me from that killer. _

_I was training today. With Kakashi-sensei. Just us two, like we do every now and then. He made some comment. It was meant jokingly, I know that but it still hurt. I'm not going to say what it was. Maybe sometime later, when it doesn't bother me so much. _

_ I laughed it off then. Then when I was coming home, I ran into a women. I think her son was killed by the fox. Maybe all her children. I don't know. I never really paid attention to that sort of stuff. The memorials always bored me. I tend to skip out on them. I mean, it is on my birthday after all. I usually go to the forest to train, or sit by the pond, the one I found along time ago, and watch the animals. The frogs, the foxes, the snakes and fish and snails. _

_Anyways, it doesn't really matter. I backed away, and apologized, but she just glared at me. _

_"Don't say things you don't mean boy," She growled. Yes I remember, I tend to remember things people say to me. I asked her what she meant and then she barked "Someone like you could never really feel sorry!" _

_ I'm not going to show up for training tomorrow. I know Kakashi-sensei didn't mean it, but... naw, I don't feel like putting up with Sakura's motherly nagging, and Sasuke's "I'm so great" attitude._

_Good Night. _

  


Sasuke wondered what he was talking about. That killer? What was Naruto talking about? He closed the journal, and placed it back under the pillow. 

He stood up, then looked around. Now he knew why Naruto hadn't been showing up, but now he was just curious. He had dug himself to deep, and couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to. Of course, he wouldn't admit it to himself. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Heheh ^_^;; Well, here it is =P I hope you liked. 

Dark Kaira: Very odd chapter O_o...

Kaira-chan: I know ^-^;; heheheh...

Naruto: O_o...I keep a journal... ??

Kaira-chan: Yes...

Naruto: I never -

Kaira-chan: You do now _

Naruto: Please review!

Kaira-chan: Oh!! And sorry if Sasuke is OOC. It's so hard to write his character like this O_o

  


~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelic Hoolagin:

Nope nope, constructive critisim gooood ^-^;; Yeah, I _do _need a beta, don't I?? ^-^;; Hehehehe, I'll start seeking one out.

  


WuffieLuver:

O_o;;... *Imagines a bald Sasuke* O_O!!! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner ^-^;; Too many other fics, heheeheh....

  


:D:

Yes, yes it does take A LOT of time, but oh well ^_^ You're all worth it. Ohh.,...a continue thingy in ever review ^-^ I feel lovvled. 

  


rin-kin:

I think I'll leave the dreaded kitchen for last ^-^;; Hehehehe. Sorry I didn't update oh-so-soon....

  


Firedragon97:

Sorry for making you wait ^-^;; And thank you^_^

  


Fuzzys Girl:

Nope nope, you're going to have to wait a few more chapters to find out what's in the kitchen. Don't worry about it though too much, I really want to write the kitchen scene ^-^;;

  


Kami Beverly:

Yes, everyone wants to know what's in the kitchen, and you have to wait. Just like everyone else ^-^;; I'm so cruel. 


	5. The Letter

Kaira-chan: I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner O_o... I now have 25 ongoing fics right now... hence forth, I'm going to end this one very soon...

Dark Kaira: About time...

Kaira-chan: I feel so bad that it's so short...

Naruto: And I'm barely in it . Even though its _all _about me...

Kaira-chan: . Lighten up baka Naruto-sama

Naruto: That was so out of context... 

Kaira-chan: ON WIth the disclaimer...

Naruto: Kaira-chan doesn't own me... or the show by the same name...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sasuke squatted down in front of Naurto's CD collection. Just what he'd expect. 

The collection consisted of Hard Rock, Punk and a bit of Metal thrown in the mix for good measure. 

Upon closer inspection, however, he noted how new the CD's looked. In fact, they looked like they had been opened only once or twice. 

He picked them up, and moved them aside, revealing the more worn CD's. 

Sasuke recognized most of them. They were slow, melancholy tunes, that Sasuke listened too when he was sad about his parents. 

They were purely instrumental, mostly, with next to no words. 

He sighed, and put back Naruto's illusionary CD's. What did Naruto have to hide?

  
  


Keeping true to his word, or as much of his word that he gave, Sasuke left Naruto's dirty and molding dishes by the mouth of his kitchen. 

He went into Naruto's bathroom, which was, surprisingly, clean. 

He looked under the sink, but found nothing other then bubble bath, bath beads and bath salts, tea-light candles, matches and, pushed to the very back, toilet cleaner. 

He looked in the medicine cabinet, hidden behind the mirror, but found just that - medicine. Tylenol for headaches, Penicillin for colds, nail clippers, pepper spray. All the stuff Sasuke had in his own bathroom. So much for finding any information there. 

Well, besides the fact that Naruto enjoyed relaxing baths, and was afraid of being attacked while doing whatever it was he was doing in the bathroom. 

Just as Sasuke was leaving the bathroom, his foot hit a squeaky tile. 

He paused, and rocked back and forth on his foot, being strangely interested in the squeak. He fell to his hands and knees, and tapped the squeaky spot, then the surrounding tiles. 

He drew his kunai from the pouch on his leg, stuck the tip under it, and pried it from its place. 

Sure enough, laying beneath it, was a hollow crevice. Sasuke placed his hand in the seemingly empty opening. He ran his knuckles along the bottom, and when he brought up his hand, his knuckles were covered in a thin layer of dust, as though it hadn't been looked at in years. 

Under the dust, faded colour peeked through. 

He put his hand there again, and was this time greeted with the slightly curled corner of photography paper. 

He picked it up, and blew the dust off of it, coughing slightly as the dust particles coated the inside of this throat. 

The picture in his hands was very faded, and dust was still coated on it. 

In the picture, a man who looked strangely like an older, more serious Naruto, was holding a young, blond baby. 

The man was looking at the baby sadly, while the baby, in contrast was laughing happily. 

Sasuke looked back in the compartment, and for the first time, saw the white paper, which contrasted brightly to the dark grey, and brown dust and wood. On it was black writing. 

He peeled if off the ground, since the only part untouched by the dust, was the part under the photo. He winced slightly when he heard a part of the paper rip. 

On it, there was what looked like what could be elegant writting, but it was obviously written quickly. 

After reading the first few words, it was made clear that it was a letter. 

  


_Dear Naruto-chan, _

_ I write this the day I must die. I'm sorry. I hope today I can rid the village of the demon fox, to give you a better life. I'm sorry, for I must use your... _try as he might, Sasuke couldn't make out the next few sentences, though he could see random words, such as _the, seal _and _death_. 

Further down the scroll, the dust got less thick, and he resumed reading. 

_...in you. I hope you'll be hailed as a hero, that is my final wish. You, as a new baby, are giving up more then anyone knows, and you have no choice in the matter. I hope, once you find this, you understand my decision. _

_I love you, _

_The Fourth_

  


Sasuke blinked. He didn't understand that letter at all. He understood the words just fine, but he didn't understand the meaning behind them. The Fourth... if he meant Hokage the fourth, what did he have to do with Naruto?

Nothing, yet Sasuke couldn't think of another reason for signing it _"The Fourth"_. Unless Naruto was Naruto the Fifth, which was unlikely. 

Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard someone walking outside the house. Quickly, he put back the letter, and the picture, and replaced the tile. 

He washed his now dusty hands, and resumed his searching/cleaning, storing the contents of the letter to the confines of his mind, having a feeling it would be of some use later on. 

He eyed the kitchen warily. There it was, probably the biggest clue to Naruto's life, staring back at him, and he told Naruto he wouldn't go in. 

Well, he just _told _Naruto he wouldn't enter. It wasn't necessarily a promise. So he wouldn't be breaking his would, would he?

He took one last look around Naruto's house, slightly pleased at how clean it was beginning to look, and then, he took a step into the room that was suppose to be forbidden to him. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: I hope you all liked it ^_^

Dark Kaira: _Hopefully_ she won't take as long updating it this time...

Naruto: I wouldn't count on it...

Kaira-chan: no!! I wanna get it done, so hopefully I'll end it soon!

Dark Kaira: Whatever you say. 

Kaira-chan: Well, I gtg soon!

Naruto: So please review!!!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ayako:

Yes ma'am O_o... **Drinking tropical punch in a cage while being poked with a stick*

  


new dragon18:

I _could _tell you but... nah ^-^ And here I am continuing!!

  


Kami Beverly:

Or do you *Dun dun dun* ... I could make a huge plot twist and make it the Demon Chicken from Hell.... but I won't ^_^;;

  


Faith: 

yes, feel Naruto's pain...

  


Dameus:

I'm sorry T-T I hope this chapter was slightly more descriptive, and it does show scenes of his room and such in the show so...

  


Chibi0Dragon:

Lol, well, now it has ^_^ I'm glad you like it so much!!

  


Iceheart19:

Me too O_o... You know, I was going to make him have a pretty clean get away and question Naruto casually later, but... **is intrigued**

  


:D:

Nope ^-^ Sorry =P

  


Fuzzys Girl:

Um... I hope I didn't take quite so long O_o... And you shall see soon!! ^-^

  


monkfish:

Lol, soon ^_^ I'm not so sure about kissing but... yeah ^_^;;; I really have nothing against Yaoi... I thrive off of it, but I don't know, this seems more like a friend/rival sort of fic thingy O_o... not a relationship one...

  
  


Sadistic Demon:

Yay ^-^ I was right for once! Lol, it's not that, its just... with all my other fics... and extra out of school and in school stuff, it's hard to find time...

  


Carrot stix:

Yay ^_^ I updated!! 

  


Billingual sheep:

Nope ^-^ not rude at all! I love constructive critisim. But if I made too long of chapters, this thing would be updated less then it is, plus I write them in class, in a notebook, and frankly, I have no idea how long they'll turn out once I start tying them...

  


Japime Gurl:

Yay ^_^ I'm evil!! Lol, this is the last temptingnessness however. You shall see what I'm planning soon!! SOON!!! O_O ... sorry ^_^;; Hmm... Sasuke's reaction... O_O... oh god, I need to keep him in character.... O_O.... *Starts pulling hair* ...yeah, I don't plan too far ahead with these things...

  


Nezumi Chan:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad.

  


Hitokiri Chan:

More enough for you?? ^_^

  


Pinky_cat:

Eep... **Is scared** ... you'll see soon?

  


The Ghost of Jonouchi:

Yay ^-^ I'm glad so. I didn't know you read Naruto! Well... I did... sort of...

  


Kitty-chan, UchiNaru no Miko:

Yep I am ^-^... *Looks around* Shhh.... don't tell anyone **Gives you a cookie for guessing though**

  


curly joe:

O_o it is... seriously??


	6. Round and Round and Round

Kaira-chan: Wee ^_^ Quick update!! You all have drama to thank for that, since I was writing this while I was offstage ^-^ But... alas...

Naruto: Probably another short chapter, though it is longer then the last. 

Kaira-chan: I blame the notebook. Since I've been hand writing it lately, I have no idea how long it will end up once I type it up...

Yami Kaira: Yeah . Stupid girl. So anyways, this was only about 7 written pages, give or take one or two, while the last one was only 5 written pages. 

Kaira-chan: Hope you enjoy!

Naruto: And Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto. 

_b Kaira-chan: Oh yeah, I don't usually request my other fics in my own fics. I actually have a couple ((not completely sure)) other Naruto fics that I haven't so much as mentioned thus far, but, on this long weekend, I'll be writing a one shot called "Forgotten" it's a Remembrance day fic, and I really hope that some of you read it, if not all of you ^_^;;_ /b

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Round and round and round. 

Naruto watched his clothes being tossed around in the drying, fighting off the sleep that threatened to consume him. 

To him, personally, Naruto found having to watch his clothes being washed and dried one of the most boring things he could do. That was one of the reasons that on that particular day, he had forked over the extra money to rent out three washers, and three dryiers. Right now, his whites, colours and dark's were all being dried. He looked at the timer. Only ten minutes left. Then he could go home and torment Sasuke. Another reason he wanted to go home. He didn't exactly trust Sasuke there alone. 

But, for now, he had to watch his laundry go round and round and round...

"Naruto?" He heard a voice from the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway. 

"Washing my clothes," Naruto answered, jerking his thumb towards the dryers. 

"Obviously," Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why weren't you at training?" she asked, putting her basket of clothes on the ground and searching through them, tossing the white ones in the machine. 

"Just have a lot on my mind," Naruto answered. 

"Mind?" Sakura asked, sounding skeptic, "that must be a new concept for you."

"Oh shut up."

Sakura giggled, and stuck out her tongue. Naruto grinned back at her. 

"Are you going to come to training tomorrow?" Sakura asked. 

Naruto sighed, and didn't answer her for a few moments. "I think -" He started, but was cut off when all three of his dryers buzzed. "Well, I'm going to go," he said, gathering all of his clothes in a bucket. 

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, he said; "I love how warm these are when they come outta the dryer," and disappeared out the door. 

Sakura sighed, and ran her hand through her short pink hair. "I hope Sasuke gets through to you," she sighed, "or at least finds out what's going on."

Then, she left the laundry mat, her whites safe, unattended in the wash. 

  
  
  
  


Sasuke attempted to not trip, but failed horribly. The only reason he didn't call flat on his face was because he quickly brought up his forearms to break his fall. 

He glared at the empty, instant ramen contained wedged on the tip of his foot. He ripped it off savagely, and threw it across the room. It his the wall and fell to the floor loudly. 

He stood up again, and brushed himself off. He was slightly tankful that this was a mission where stealth wasn't terribly important. And then, he was glad that there weren't more missions that had a landscape like this one. No one could be stealthy in a war-zone like this. 

He began his trek again, and jumped on the counter, ignoring the half empty ramen cup that clattered to the ground, and spilt its contents messily. 

He opened a cupboard, only to be greeted with an endless supply of ramen. Pork, beef, shrimp. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever seen so much ramen in his entire life, not even in the super market. 

But, despite the abnormally large supply of ramen, which he had moved and shifted aside, he found nothing else strange. 

Maybe Naruto wanted him out of it as a safety precaution. 

That's what Sasuke was thinking as he jumped off the counter, and nearly slipped on an old, empty milk carton. 

The corner of the silvery sink caught his attention as he turned to leave. 

He worked his way over to the sink. As he stood in front of it, he checked his watch, to see how he was for time. He sighed. He still had plenty of time, Naruto was just finishing his first out of three loads. 

He turned back to the once silvery sink, noting how rusted it looked. 

Sinks couldn't _rust,_ could they?

He ran his thumbnail along it, noting with faint interest how the rust flaked off underneath it. He ran it between his thumb and index finger, observing the texture. He sniffed it, then licked a bit off of his thumb. 

The rusty, coppery taste was awfully strong. 

Though, there was the chance that it was rust, it was slim to none. Blood. 

Moving aside the bowls and glasses that overflowed the sink, she saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. 

Little rivulets of dried blood flowed to the center of the sink, disappearing down the drain. Also littering the sink, were tiny droplets of blood, not quite big or heavy enough to join the other rivulets. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Questions ran through Sasuke's ming. What was Naruto doing? Was it his own blood? Someone else's? Was he a sadist or a masochist? Was it even human blood?

He didn't have answers to any of these questions. He was going to find answers soon. He wouldn't leave until he did. 

Jumping onto the counter again, he opened the cupboard above the sink. 

Again, nothing. He couldn't believe that someone who hid his money under his mattress, someone who could be as noisy and annoying as Naruto, could be so secretive, and hide them so well. So secretive, yet no one knew he held any. At least people _knew _Saskue was hiding _something_. 

Sasuke nearly felt sorry for Naruto. Here he was, holding so much inside, with no one true friend. Just teammates. He had lived alone his whole life, not having one person to love, not having one person loving him. He raised himself, not one friend his whole life, yet he could still smile carefree, still be as obnoxiously cheerful as he was. For a moment, Sasuke wished he could do that. Wished he could be that happy. Wished he could be that _strong_. But only for a moment. He only had one moment before he found the bloodied kunai in the drawer under the sink. 

Only one moment before he found a much cleaner kunai at his throat. 

"I thought I told you to stay out of the kitchen."

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: Oooo, yet another cliffy!!

Naruto: *Blinks* wee ^_^ I'm going to kill Sasuke....

Kaira-chan: *Opens mouth to say something* ^-^;; hehe, wouldn't want to ruin the answer to that for the other readers. 

Dark Kaira: Moron . I'm surprised you even HAVE this many readers/reviewers...

Kaira-chan: ^-^;; heheheh.... Naruto?

Naruto: Oh yeah. Please review, and PLEASE read Kaira-chan's fic "Forgotten" when it comes out, which will be within the next week. 

  


~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~

  


The Ghost of Jonouchi:

Yep ^_^ now I do!!

  


Aishiteru Duo: 

*Blinks*

  


Aishteru Duo: **To review on ch. 4**

Ooooo okay ^_^ That it does ^-^ Isn't it grand?? *Grins widely*

  


Chibi0Dragon:

Lol ^_^ I'm glad you like it! ^-^ Lol, that seems to be everyone's problem ^_^;;; If you really want to see a short chapter, read the first few chapters of my story "it's all my damned hikari's fault." Hell, if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, you don't even have to read it, just... look at it O_o....

  


Pinky-cat:

You shall see ^-^;; heheheeh. Nope, in a not so mysterious way, the kitchen is the most messy room in the house ^_^;; hehehe... I'm kinda an unpredictable authoress... Actually, before I even started writing this, I knew pretty much what the last thing Sasuke had to find. But first I needed a reason why he would be snooping in Naruto's house, and then somewhere to put said objects ((The bloodied kunai)) so... yeah, I pretty much always knew what was in the kitchen ^_^

  


yxz:

Yay ^_^ you liked the letter =P Yay ^_^ I'm going good!!! ((As a friend of mine once said, I'm a compulsive "yay-sayer". 

  


Dameus: 

yay ^_^ I'm glad you liked the more description ^_^ *Blinks* I don't _overly_ mind if you rip off a Sasuke's plushie head... as long as it's not Naruto *Glompage* Though Sasuke is a very cool character ^_^

  


Tamashii:

Lol, I hope this was a little bit longer ^-^;; besides, if I really wanted to, I could say the same about your review ^-~ lol. J/p I won't. 

  


monkfish:

Lol ^-^ That he does, that he does ^-^ 

  


Bishihuggler:

Lol XD yep, he does ^_^ Well, I figured this. If the Fourth knew he was going to die that day, and he knew that Naruto's life would pretty much be ruined on that day, Naruto was born, they took the picture and then they sealed him. ^-^;; that's my thinking anyways...

  


Iceheart19:

Yes, that it was =P Lucky for you though, there wasn't much of a wait ^_^ Fun!!! Acutally, I don't think Sasuke knew that that was the fourth in the Photo. I know that he has his head carved in stone, but really, how accurate can a stone monument be?

  


Beta 4 hire:

Yay ^_^ I hope I updated soon enough. **Eyes the name**... will you beta for me?? You don't even have to pick an entire fandom, just pick one fic, or what have you ^-^;; heheheh.... 

  


Carrot stix:

Yes, a cliffy ^-^ Weee!! Lol, lucky though, I updated this rather quickly...

  


Foxgrl:

You shall see, although you've already seen half of it ^_^ Yeah, I probably would've put my room off limits, though most likely not. I'm not a very "This room is off limits" type of person, though I would have to put my parents rooms off limits, or else they would kill me... Nope, Naruto has no idea about the letter ^_^ Though I have the feeling he will soon!! ^_^

  


:

I hope I updated soon enough. 

  


Anime Freak/Kichigai Ojousan:

Yes, that he is, but do you have _any _idea how hard it is to keep in IC in a fic like this?? I HATE HIS CHARACTER . It's one of the hardest types of personality to keep IC... yay ^_^ I'm glad you like my Sasuke better though =P

  
  


Sonha:

You just saw ^-^ *Points above* and you just saw again ^-^ 

  


Sayuki:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad you like this fic! You just saw ^_^ lol, I think he is, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions/believe what he's seeing ^-^;; heheehe.... one of the worst things a spy/ninja can do is jump to conclusions about the enemy...erm... spied on person...

  


:D:

That he is ^_^

  


goth with a glave:

Lol ^_^ Awww, that sucks . Well, I know some people who have fics up and they only update once every... hardly ever ((I might seem like that if this is the only one of my fics your read, which I'm pretty sure it isn't ^_^;;)) Awww, poor you u.u it's on cable and satellite?? And here I've been renting it from my local anime store . *Shrugs* oh well.. 

  


SedaiDragon:

**Blinks** well... uh... maybe they don't have pictures in history... besides, he doesn't want to believe that the Fourth Hokage had anything to do with Naruto so... yeah O_o... apparently I'm making Sasuke stupid u.u damn... *Idea* Maybe he REALLY didn't like history, and just copied from the person beside him to get a good mark in it....

  


Nikkler:

I hope I updated soon enough ^_^ I'm glad you're glad!!

  


Sawdust monster:

yay ^_^ something to look forward too. 

  


new dragon18:

*blinks* you wanna sue me for everything I have?? *Hands over $5 canadain* there you go ^_^;; Well... he might not beat everyone up... only a select few =P ^-^;; 

  


Dark Nemesis 7:

Nope ^_^ Naruto doesn't strike me as a drunk...

  


Red Rose:

That I shall do. 

  


Anku:

Yes I have ^_^ lol, yeah, maybe he doesn't want Sasuke to eat all his ramen, though he might encourage Sasuke to drink the milk *Blinks* 

  


So many reveiws @_@...


	7. Foxy Boy

Kaira-chan: *Cracks knuckles* Alright!!

Dark Kaira: **Sees gleam in Kaira-chan's eyes* ... My...ra... WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE!!

Kaira-chan: no more notebook! And all the time in the world today!! Prepare for a long chapter ((Hopefully))

Dark Kaira: You couldn't be satisfied with the 2 page, 1026 word chapter, COULD'VE you . ((Not counting authoress notes))

Naruto: Do I get to kill Sasuke now??

Kaira-chan: You shall see!! Now get on with the disclaimer!! **MWAHAHHA*

Naruto: O_O;; **is slightly scared** ... Kaira-chan doesn't own me or Sasuke or anyone else who decides to turn up this chapter...

((And please don't kill me for how horribly OOC Sasuke is in this chapter..))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. Sasuke admitted he was wrong. Apparently some people _could _be stealthy in a war zone like this. 

  


He decided to not turn around, nor to try to get out of Naruto's hold. Afterall, if he so much as breathed the wrong way, Naruto could easily slice his throat. 

Before he wouldn't think that Naruto would actually, that this was some sort of bluff, but that was before he found the kunai. And he wasn't going to try and guess right now if Naruto was a masochist, and sadist, or just a fluffy kitten killer. 

"Naruto -" Sasuke started, trying to keep his voice soothing and calm. 

"Don't start with me. Don't you know proper manners? Don't you know when someone tells you to _not _go somewhere, you shouldn't?" Naruto hissed. 

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, still trying to keep his voice soothing, but it was getting kind of hard, since Naruto was pushing the sharpened kunai closer to his throat. 

"Sorry didn't stop you from coming in here and snooping around, did it?" Naruto snapped. 

Sasuke decided to stay silent at the comment. No matter what he said, he'd probably just dig himself deeper. 

He was surprised when Naruto's kunai left his throat without and persuasion. He turned around, to see Naruto's eyes downcast and clouded. 

"Why were you in here?" Naruto ask, his voice having changed greatly, now quieter, sadder. 

Sasuke stayed quiet. What could he say? That Kakashi was worried about him, so he was on a mission to find out what was wrong with Naruto? That he had read his diary, and snooped around in everything Naruto called personal? 

"Answer me, Sasuke," Naruto said, then threw some old containers and dishes off of his table and sat on it. 

"I was bringing in the dishes and..." Sasuke started, but ended there too. He couldn't think up an excuse to why he was digging through Naruto's drawers . 

"The dishes are still by the kitchen door Sasuke. Don't lie to me."

Well, _now _what could Sasuke say. 

"What's with these kunai?" Sasuke asked, picking up one from the drawer. Yeah, great answer....

Naruto blinked. "Well, I - erm. They were from a mission. I haven't gotten around to cleaning them yet," Naruto said. 

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "_You _haven't been on a mission for about three weeks now. And none of us have been on a mission that involved getting our kunai's bloody for about four months now."

Naruto looked at his feet, which were dangling from the table. "It isn't any less thought out then your lie was," he said. 

Sasuke nodded. "So why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I asked you first. Why don't _you _tell me the truth?"

Sasuke wasn't much one for truth telling, especially when it came to caring about someone. But, looking around the house, he decided neither was Naruto. 

"Kakashi was worried about you, so I came here to see what was wrong. And then I saw the dried blood in you diary-"

"Journal," Naruto interrupted. 

Sasuke looked at him blankly. 

"It's a journal, not a diary," he explained. Sasuke blinked. 

"Uh .. Okay..."

"So, I suppose you know then?" Naruto asked, looking up into Sasuke's face. 

"Know what?" Sasuke asked. " That you found that book when you were five? That you're somewhat jealous of me? That keeping a dia - journal is a _very _bad idea for a ninja?" 

"You know what I mean," Naruto said, his eyes getting and angry glint. "You know that that damned fox is sealed within me!" Naruto snapped. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There!!! Since I'm getting _so _many complaints on the length of this fic, I'm ending it now!! It's discontinued!! Hahaha!!! How do you like that??

Dark Kaira: I'm sure they don't....

Kaira-chan: exactly!!!! hahahaahahah!!!!!! 

Naruto: *Blink blink* please review?

  


~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~

hahaha!!! just kidding!!! Still writing!! No worries.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sasuke tried hard not to jump backwards. "Erm.... did I mention I just skimmed through most of it?" Sasuke added. 

Naruto blinked, then laughed. "And did I mention I'm just fooling around with you? Hahah... you really think that I'm the fox? Hahah... that's good. I didn't know you were so gullible. Hahahaha....." He trailed off, then looked at Sasuke, who stared back at him. Naruto sighed. 

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He asked. "I mean, the adult villagers all know and all, but none of the people our age know."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I won't tell a soul. Now, you going to explain to me about the kunai?" 

Naruto glared at him. "I think I've told you enough."

Sasuke shrugged. "I never asked for that bit of information."

Naruto stood up on the table. "Well then, that's better for you isn't it?" he snapped. He turned on his heel, with full intention of leaving, but the old rickity table gave out under his feet, and it, with him on it, came crashing on to the ground. 

Sasuke darted forward, only the instint to save the moron making him move. He missed slightly, though, and ended up only catching Naruto's sleeve, which tore right off of the rest of his jacket. 

Sasuke blinked, and then stared at the orange jacket arm in his hand. Then he looked at Naruto, who was currently nursing his aching behind. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and saw that arm in his hand. 

"HEY!!! YOU _OWE _ME A NEW JACKET NOW!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SNOOP THROUGH ALL OF MY STUFF AND THEN RIP MY FAVORITE JACKET??!!" Naruto yelled loudly and angrily. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Not because of him being angry and all, but because of the arm that was now revealed. 

Naruto's yells dimmed down to a silence as he followed Sasuke's gaze. "Uh... there's this rabid cat, that lives in the dumpster just behind my house, and when I went there, it attacked me, and I wasn't wearing my jacket and then it attacked me, and ..." Naruto trailed off when he saw Sasuke wasn't listening to him. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto started. 

Sasuke blinked. "AHA!! I was right!! You _are _a masochist!"

Naruto looked at him strangely. "Are you on something today?" He asked. 

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Like Prozzak or something? You're acting _really _weird..."

Sasuke ignored the comment, and grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him up. 

"Uh... Sasuke?" Naruto started, and pouted when he realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him yet again. 

Sasuke looked at the scars and fresh wounds. "These are pretty deep... but not deep enough to make all the blood I found in the sink... take off you jacket."

Naruto looked at him blankly. "Do _what _now?"

"Take it off before I rip it more," Sasuke commanded. Naruto grumbled, and, not wanting to see his beloved bright jacket get more ripped, he stripped it of. 

Sasuke stared. All along the base of his neck, disappearing under his muscle shirt, and on his other arm were scars and wounds of all sorts. 

"Don't tell anyone, please Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded. When Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes widened slightly. "_Please?_"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto... this isn't like the fox. I'm going to have to tell Kakashi," he said finally. 

Naruto jumped away from him. "_Don't _tell Kakashi, or Sakura-chan, or _anyone _PLEASE Sasuke?"

"I can't agree to that Naruto. I have to tell someone. Who know's what could happen if I didn't? You need help."

"I _don't _need help! I've been fine by myself! Just let me do my own thing!" Naruto shouted. 

Sasuke didn't reply. "You tell _anyone_ and I swear I'll show the whole town the picture of you in my night cap," Naruto threatened. 

Sasuke hesitated. "I don't care," Sasuke said. "I've got to tell someone, before you do something stupid and kill yourself."

"I _won't _kill myself!" 

"I'm sure Naruto. I'm going now, show the picture if you want, because I _will _tell Kakashi."

"Wait!" Naruto called out. When Sasuke stopped, he continued. "Why do you care so much anyways?" 

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. Then he shrugged, "I don't know. Not yet anyway." Then he walked out of Naruto's house. 

Naruto watched him disappear down the road, then collapsed on his bed. 

"Dammit Sasuke, you stupid - ... what's the matter with you?" But, he made no move to get the picture out, and show it to the rest of the village. 

  
  
  


Sasuke walked along the road, hands in pockets. How was he going to tell Kakashi? Maybe Sakura would be easier to tell? It was weird, just a few minutes ago, he was dead set on telling Kakashi, but now he had no idea how to go about doing it...

He was half tempted to go back to Naruto's and tell him that he wasn't going to tell, when Kakashi appeared walking out of a bookstore, a new book in hand. Sasuke breifly wondered what book it was, but then decided it was probably best if he didn't know. 

"Ahh, Sasuke. Did you find anything?" Kakashi asked, catching site of Sasuke. 

"More then I wanted too," Sasuke sighed. 

Kakashi looked at him questionably, urging him to continue. "You never told me Naruto was the fox," Sasuke said, slightly confused. That was _not _what he wanted to say. 

Kakashi's one eye blinked. "So you found out, huh? I would've told you except it's banned to tell the children...." Kakashi explained. 

Sasuke nodded. "But we're his teammates, we should know this sort of stuff."

Kakashi nodded. "I know but..." he shrugged. "So did you find out what's the matter with Naruto?"

This was his chance. He could say it now or never... 

"The reason that he's not coming is something you said to him, I think..." Kakashi looked shocked, yet Sasuke continued. "And Kakashi... he..." he trailed off. 

Kakashi looked at him. "What is it Sasuke?" It was really weird, he had never seen Sasuke uncertain before... 

"Yeah? What is it?" 

Sasuke took in a breath. "He's been..." he didn't want to say it anymore. _Why _didn't he want to say it. It was best for Naruto if he just told Kakashi, and then Naruto could get help...

"Sasuke... is something the matter?" Kakashi asked. 

"No... nothings the matter." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded. 

"Then I better go see him and apologize to him."

Sasuke stood in the middle of the near empty street, while Kakashi walked towards Naruto's house. After a few moments, he spun on his heel. "Wait!" He shouted, and Kakashi halted. Sasuke ran up to him. 

"Naruto... he's cutting himself. Really deep too. I think he needs help..." Sasuke said. Now that it was out, he felt like he had just taken some great weight off of his shoulders, but he also felt strangely guilty.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll talk to him about that too." 

Kakashi started walking away again, but then Sasuke ran up to him again. "Don't tell anyone else, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled, the only sign of that however was his one uncovered eye. "I won't if I can take care of it myself, okay?" 

Sasuke nodded, and this time didn't move when Kakashi walked away from him. 

  


Naruto had asked him why he cared so much?

  


It was simple really. Both of them shared a unique bond. Both were parentless, and both had suffered stereotypes, no matter how different. Everyone expected Sasuke to succeed, and become great, while he wanted nothing more then to become strong enough to avenge his family. Everyone expected Naruto to fail horribly, to crash and burn, while all he wanted was to get them to acknowledge him, to be great. Both were all alone. Both suffered more pain then anyone else knew. They were friends. It was simple, really. But both were to blind to see it. 

  


~OWARI~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yep it's done. And I don't care if you tell me to continue it!! I'm not going too!!! I can't right now anyways! Too many fics. 

Dark Kaira: I hope you all tolerated the length of this chapter. About 5 pages long, and 1907 words long... 

Naruto: not counting the middle thingy where she said she was discontinuing it ^_^;;

Kaira-chan: ^-^;; I hope that was an acceptable ending..... 

Dark Kaira: And don't think you can get away with not reviewing .

Kaira-chan; I do this ending chapter thingy for my chaptered fics, called "Review Replies, Dedications, Inspirations and Thanks." .... ^-^;;; it'll be up eventually...

Naruto: Until then, REVIEW!!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

  


the Ghost of Jonouchi:

Yay ^-^ Forgotten's out. Heheh ^_^;; I take it you no like cliffies?? Anyways, I'm glad you liked it!

  


Firedragon97:

That he did... **Starts singing Don't you put it in your mouth song** *Coughs* yeah... I sing that all the time to annoy my friends... Naw, I'm pretty sure it just got darker ^-^;; Mmm... Dark Angsty fics with humor **Drools** too bad I can't see the dark angstynessness... **Is my own worse critic**

  


kkoganei:

Sorry?? 

  


Red Rose:

Heheh ^_^ now you see!! Wow O_o... that rhymed..

  


Dameus:

No!!! No Naruto Plushie voodoo dolls!! O_o.. You burned Sasuke?? Cool? I hope this chapter was long enough?? 

  


monkfish:

How about if I end here?? O_o... please don't explode... or implode for that matter...

  


Sawdust monster:

heheh ^-^;; yeah, sorry about the shortnessnessness...

  


Sayuki:

Hmm... I guess he didn't think that Naruto would have poisonous blood in his sink? ^-^ Now you know the story of the bloodied kunai. Sorry for trying your patience...

  


Pinky-cat:

Nope, I never said it was sasunaru =P That's my OTHER chaptered Naruto fic... with a name O_o... **Has a het chaptered Naruto fic called "Unnamed"** ^-^;;

  


Chibi0Dragon:

Yes ^_^ I am a vile person =P ^-^ I'm glad you think so. Well, this one isn't so short... I hope its up to your length standards, I mean it _is _nearly 2000 words long... ((Admittably I've written longer...))

  


Kami Beverly:

heheh ^-^ now more then just blood ^-^;; 

  


Bishihuggler:

O_O.... *Looks at kunai fearfully* Uh.. Well... you don't have to worry about it from this fic anymore??

  


Iceheart19:

*Blinks* ...don't kill me... Nope, Sasuke doesn't ask about the picture, because he has the strongest feeling that Naruto hasn't seen it yet, and yeah....

  
  


Drowning Weakness:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad you thought so!!

  


:D:

Wow ^-^ You're a good guesser =P 

  


chaosknight:

Yay ^-^ Me update, you know!

  


Nikkler:

**Watches you run** Well, my other fic is up now ^_^ It's not that good though ((in my eyes)) hope I updated soon enough ^_^

  


carrot stix:

Yay ^-^ updated soon enough?

  


Foxgrl:

Yes!! Bask in my evilnessnessness. Hope I didn't make you wait too long... don't hurt me O_O...

  


:

That he is...

  
  


Eikou:

Actually, there's a lot of fics ((that I've seen)) that say the Fourth is Naruto's father, so I decided for Sasuke-confuzziling reasons that that's how it was ((At least for this fic)). Cookies??... *Nibbles*

Naruto: RAMEN!!!! *Dives and stuffs face*

  


Sadistic Demon:

Lol ^_^ now you know!

  


Evafreak:

Yep. And Sasuke helps as best he can ^-^ ... I'm sorry for the cliffy T^T don't hate me for it!! Lol, sorry to say, no Sasunaru or Narusasu... I hope the ending wasn't too fluffy or anything... 

  


Anime Freak/Kichigai Ojousan:

Um... because I'm evil and sadistic? Uh... because... O-o that's just the luck of the draw? I hope I updated soon, since I updated on the same day as your review ^_^;;


	8. Review Replies, Dedications, Insparation...

REVIEW REPLIES:

Drowning Weakness:

There would've been more, but having all those fics was really getting to me, and the fic was really going no where and... yeah... sorry for confuzzling you...

  


The Ghost of Jonouchi:

Wee!! I'm on your Author Alert list?? **Feels lovveled** Yay ^_^ and you're reading Forgotten too!! Happy joy!! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending. 

  


Red Rose:

Maybe I will ^_^

  


new dragon18 and shinjuki:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad you liked the ending ^-^ And go money!!! ^___^

  


Dameus:

Odd... usually people are HAPPY with nearly 2000 word chapters O-o;;... O_O;;; wow... **Runs outside hoping to see Naruto plushie running after a truck** ... **Comes back inside freezing** didn't see it u.u and I really need to wear a jacket when I do that... O_o;; I think labeling them would be a good idea ^_^;;

  


Dark Nemesis 7:

Lol, you're right. I _could _write a sequel... after I finish some other fics...

  


Kitty-chan, UchiNaru no Miko:

I'll try and get around to a sequel in the future ^_^

  


Nikkler: 

Lol, which new one?? If you mean _Forgotten_ it's not _that_ great... didn't come out the way I wanted, though it would still mean lots if you read it =P ^_^ I'm glad you like my writtingnessness ^_^

  


goth with a glave:

I said it before... usually people are happy with nearly 2000 word long chapters O_o;; Vash's daughter?? Cool ^_^ **Need to get around to watching Trigun** Bah, the Naruto Manga is pro ^___^ 

  


monkfish:

Okay ^_^ I'll try to write one eventually ^_^ Yay ^__^ adorable!! ^_^ I'm glad you liked my SasuNaru friendship story ^-^; Woo ^-^ non-exploding ness =P ^_^

  


chibi dragon:

I'm sorry u.u actually, right now I'm working on... three new Naruto fics ^_^ ((Or old ones that I need to update more often)). Wait? ... Few good Naruto fics?? *blinks* When I first started writing them, there were lots of good naruto fics... **Shrugs** I haven't read to many new ones...

  


Carrot stix:

I'm glad you liked the ending ^_^ And you don't have to look very far forward ^_^;;

  


Kami Beverly:

Lol, I'm not a nice person =P ^-^;; But yes, at least I haven't killed him... yet... O_O;; bye?

  


JadeTiger:

Lol ^_^ Yes, it could go lots of different ways... and it is open ended ^_^ The imaginations of my readers can fill in the blanks... until I get around to that sequel. 

  


evafreak:

Lol ^_^ I'm not sure whether to say "Yayness" or "Don't hate me T^T".

  


Menolly:

You don't like Naruto Shonen ai/yaoi? Lol, I love it =P *Blinks* as much as I knew that, I was ignoring it for the sake of the story. And the fresh wounds.. .he erm... did it that morning O_O;;; Shh... don't tell anyone O_o;;;

  


gelfling:

Hmm... cant tell you the exact date. Sorry ^-^;; And sorry that you didn't expect the ending ^_^ Go stealthy Naruto and bloodied knife XD lol. 

  


goth... again:

Lol, for now it's not a joke, though I'm giving serious thought to a sequel. 

  


Gackt no Hime:

Yay ^_^ I finished the story! Yeah... I couldn't really think of a time for Sasuke to ask anyone about it. I wanted him too but... yeah O_o;; There most likely will be a sequel... ^_^;;

  


:D: 

I was waiting for your review =P If you didn't review I couldn't give you your prize ((Read bottom under thanks)). Hopefully Kakashi _will _get through to him ^_^

  


ninja king:

naw, I won't come back with one or two new chapters. _This _particular story is finished... though I'll probably get around to a sequel. And lots of great things are open ended!! ^___^

  


sawdust monster:

There won't be more ^_^ unless I get around to that sequel. 

  
  
  
  
  


INSPIRATIONS:

What inspired me to writing this fic?? *thinks*

Naruto: Think quieter...

Kaira: Maybe you should START thinking PERIOD!!! Anyways... I need to think a little more.... *Covers scars on upper arms* I guess Naruto's big dark angsty side...

Naruto: NON-EXISTENT!!

Kaira-chan: Liar.. And when he stabbed himself in the hand when he was poisoned.... and Sasuke's undying caringnessness for him!!! *Huggles both*

  


DEDICATIONS:

Let's see... there's really no one to dedicate too... I didn't really write this for any particular person... *Blinks* For Naruto fans everywhere!!!!! 

  


THANKS:

  


Special thanks to the following people for review every chapter!! I lovvle you guys!!!

:D

Actually... :D was the only person who reviewed every chapter!! ^_^ You get a plushie of your choice!! And if you want, I can write you a fic ((Most likely a one shot)) with your choice of pairing and whatever show ((Providing I've seen it and know who the characters are)). That's what the special person who reviewed every chapter gets **Glares at those who didn't review every chapter**

  


Another special thanks to Yoko sereana lita for being the first to review ^_^ You too get a plushie of your choice ^_^

  


And a final special thanks to Sadistic Demon who convinced me to update that one chapter. Plushie ^_^

  


And a general thanks to everyone who reviewed. Couldn't've updated as much as I did without you!!


End file.
